Electronic games are becoming increasingly popular, particularly electronic games which can be used by only one player and which act either automatically, or in accordance with a predetermined programme, to supply the moves in the game representing a second player. Known in such art are electronic chess and draughts games where a processor indicates by illuminating a selected position the move which the processor intends to make, and the player in opposition to the processor moves pieces over a board similar to a conventional chess board, but having electrical contacts which are completed by the player's pieces to indicate the positions of the pieces thus moved.